The Middle Man
by lrp07
Summary: Marthie fic.now that the show has ended and they didnt give us what we wanted i guess this is the best its gunna get. Mac seems to play cupid in this fic to keep the relationship of Matin and Ruthie Alive, But is it all that it seems.LAST CH UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Mac what is wrong with me?" Martin threw himself towards his bed and sighed heavily.

"What do you mean? You're not ill are you?!"

"You really are as useless as a chocolate teapot." Mac began to lick his lips at the thought of chocolate.

"Well what then? I'm not mystic meg."

"The whole jealousy issue, between Ruthie and that Jack guy."

"Oh. I'd just put it down to being protective, after all you are practically her brother." He assure martin, knowing that a secret Ruthie had shared with him the other day, would destroy his best friend. He knew full well that Martin would discover the truth sooner or later...

_Flashback._

"_Hey Mac can I have a word quickly?"_

"_Erm sure Ruthie" they walked over to a quiet spot in Ruthie's backyard. "So what do you want to talk about?!"_

"_Before I do, promise me that you won't tell anyone. Anyone. Especially, Martin."_

_Mac was overwhelmed by curiosity and hesitation, could he keep a secret from his best friend? "Promise."_

_Ruthie turned her body to face away from Mac "I-I-I I slept with jack the other week…"_

_Before Ruthie could finish her sentence Mac interrupted trying not to shout too loud in case people began to suspect things, " YOU WHAT."_

"_That's not the worst of it"_

"_Oh god, please don't tell me you're…"_

"_I don't know, maybe."_

"_Why would you do such a thing!? What will your family say? WHAT WILL MARTIN SAY? How could you do such a thing to him, he's crazy for you."_

"_He's what?" she was taken back by the last few words Mac spoke._

"_Great, I've let it slipped. Why tell me all this out of everyone, Ruthie we aren't even that close!?"_

"_Because you're the only one I can turn too, especially after what you have just told me about martin! Can you drive me to the clinic in minute to find out?"_

"_Okay..."_

_Their convocation was interrupted by Mac's cell. He glanced at the caller ID, it was Martin._

"_Hey Martin." Whilst glaring at Ruthie._

"_Hey, fancy going to the batting cages?"_

"_I can't sorry I've got plans"_

"_YOU have plans, that's a first" martin laughed_

"_Ha ha very funny. maybe some other time yeah?" _

"_Yeah sure, there's something I got to ask you as well, pop round mine in the next couple of days."_

"_Sure dude."_

"_Bye"_

_Mac hung up and glared at Ruthie. "Do you even realise how hard it's going to be, Martin's my best friend and when he finds out about this, its going to kill him, after he kill's me first for not telling him. Just get in the car._

_Ruthie stepped out of the Doctors office, looking pretty shaken up "I have to go back for the results on Wednesday."_

"_Okay well we better be going, gives me a call in a couple of days and ill bring you back here."_

"_Thanks Mac"_

_End of flash back._

"Yeah maybe you're right, or maybe I am falli…"

Mac's call began to ring, It was Ruthie.

"Hey."

"Mac remember what day it is?"

"Err Wednesday"

"Yes, can you take me to clinic in about an hour?"

"Sure I guess, Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was my mum, wondering if I'll meet her for coffee in an hour."

"But you don't drink coffee, it's to sophisticated for you." He laughed

"What are you trying to say Brewer?" looking at him in a sarcastic manner.

"Ha … nothing" he pulled an innocent expression, "Well you better get showered, you don't smell that fresh."

"Cheers Martin, nice to know I have such a good friend"

"HAHA anytime."

Ruthie walked out the doctor's office; Mac couldn't read her expression, he was anxious to find the results…

"Well are you?"

"I…"

WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS WORTH CONTINUING?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 c'mon guys review please it motivates me to write more!

Ruthie began to sob uncontrollably, Mac jumped to conclusions

"You are pregnant?" The tears began to fall harder,

"Mac, I-I can't have kids." His jaw fell to the floor, he was never brilliant at comforting people in their time of need but instead turned it into a joke, this was an exception. He wrapped his arms around Ruthie, and helped her to the car

"Ruthie, its going to be alright, look at me" she raised her tear stained head, Mac wiped away tears with his thumb and smiled at her "I promise"

They pulled up outside the Camden's house, she slammed the car door and rushed up to her bedroom and buried herself under her covers. Mac followed her into the house, he saw Martin and Annie in the hall dazed and confused at what they had just witnessed.

"Err Mac; I thought you were having coffee with your mum?" Martin asked

"She err never… turned… up?!" _God I hope they buy this sorry excuse_

"I know when you're lying Wilson" Martin never addressed Mac by his last name. He faced towards Martin and Annie

"I'm really sorry but I can't say, just give her time" he turned and began to walk out the door when Martin followed him out as Annie went upstairs to confront her daughter.

"Mac wait up!" he slammed the door behind and caught up with him "c'mon man tell me what's wrong with her?"

"It's not for me to say…"

"If you've hurt her I swear I will kill..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down there Brewer, I've done nothing except support her."

"What do you mean support her? I could have done that!"

"I can't say. She'll tell you when she's ready. She needs a friend now" martin began to worry by Mac's tone, he'd never spoken in a concerned tone before in his life.

"Mac you're worrying me now"

"Just go see her" he got into his car and pulled away, martin stared at the sky, he took a deep breath and went to go confront Ruthie. He tip-toed up the stairs, trying to ease-drop into Ruthie and Annie's conversation.

"Ruthie Hunny what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything"

"But you'll hate me for it!"

"Ruthie you're my daughter I could never hate you!"

"I slept with jack last week"

Martins jaw dropped to the floor, he didn't know whether to be angry or upset

"But that's not the worst of it mum. I though I was pregnant"

His head began to spin, his palms became sweaty, millions of thoughts and emotions ran through him

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then what Rue?"

"I can't have children!" she began to crying uncontrollably, Martin's heart broke for her, Annie took her daughter into her arms and stroked her hair "oh Ruthie! I don't know what to say!"

He took it upon himself and walked into her bedroom

"Rue we'll talk later" Annie walked out the room and smiled weakly at martin, she had tears streaming down her face as well

He walk towards the bed and sat beside her, his eyes were welling up with hers "I'm here for you" she raised her head and threw herself into his arms and cried hysterically, "You'll get through this Ruthie, I'm here for you ever step of the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way guys and gals no sandy story in this so no Aaron and Ruthie has never admitted feelings for martin SHORT CHAPTER BUT HEY HO. REVIEWS PLEASE AT LEAST 7 IN TOTAL BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER? WE;RE ON 4 SO FAR  
**

It had been a week since Ruthie was told she would never have children and ever since then she hadn't left her room. She had barely eaten anything or spoke to anyone, her eyes were puffy from where she had been continuously crying_ I'm only 17, and my life is over at 17. _Martin had come to visit Ruthie at least 3 times a day for the past week, every time she pretended to be asleep. Every time he'd do the same thing- sit next to her and twiddle his thumbs waiting anxiously for her to wake up and talk to him, it was eating him inside seeing his best friend in such a state.

She heard his familiar voice from outside her door; she quickly pulled the bedcovers over her and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever, but she couldn't face anyone at the moment especially him. He sighed as he walked in, this time he wasn't going to be silent. "Ruthie, are you awake?" he got no response yet she was listening. "I'm your best friend Ruthie, so why do you keep shutting me out? Not just the past week, but for nearly three months now, please what have I done wrong?" he brushed his hands through his hair, before burying in his head in his hands. "You know what? I thought I could do this" _do what? What did he think he could do?_ "I thought it was just a phase, that all friendships between a guy and girl, experienced this. But not for this long Rue. 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and about 12 hours. I blamed it on being protective as a brother figure. But I don't want that. I don't want to be your brother or your best friend Ruthie." _Well martin brewer lasted longer than most guys, the waltz into my life be nice for a while and get bored. Can anything else go wrong today?_ "Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm stupid, maybe I've lost my mind but I can't imagine me having that role in your life. I want to be the one standing at the alter with you, to grow old and grey together, to spend every waking moment with. Don't you see Rue; I've been dropping hints for months. I'm crazy for you. I love you."

She felt her close eyes begin to well up, she put her hand on his knee, and he looked up to see her teary eyes

"Martin, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Be in love with me, you deserve better"

"No I don't Ruthie"

"I slept with Jack; I didn't save myself for marriage."

"I don't care Ruthie, I really don't, and all I know is that I love you."

"Martin I love you but as a friend, how could we ever be more?"

"Oh"

His eyes began to well up as he quickly made an exit for the door; he felt his heart break into millions of pieces, every one of them pining over her._ Oh god Ruthie Camden you are the biggest idiot aren't you, you have just let the hottest, funniest, best friend you have ever had. You have to give him a chance, he deserves that much._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey up to at least 10 reviews that's only 3 more ******** this chapter consists mainly of a phone conversation and a letter, just to tie up some loose ends ready for the next chapter**

Martin sat on his bed, staring out the window, he could see directly into Ruthie's bedroom, he threw himself back, his head hit the pillow, he was in a state of self-pity, and he had never been rejected by a girl before, especially by someone who means so much to him. He grabbed his cell and started dialling-

"Hello?"

"Mac it's me."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Ruthie"

"What happened?"

"I told her I liked her."

"And… you her best friend of course you like her, fool."

"Mac you'd be dangerous with brain cells"

"Oh ha ha you are such a joker Brewer"

"Well she told me she doesn't feel the same way."

"WOAH. Hold the phone, so you're telling me you told her you 'like like' her?"

"No worse"

"Oh Martin. I knew you had a thing for her, I didn't know you were in love with her! My boy's growing up!"

"I can barely believe it myself, what should I do? She's only interested in me as a friend and I don't want that, it kills me inside, Mac."

"Err write her a letter! Girl's like letters right? And if that fails leave it to me, I've always wanted to give cupid a run for his money"

"Err thanks Mac, I think."

"No problem, just one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't call me at 3am again please?"

"Ha-ha okay!"

For once martin did what he was told; he grabbed the nearest piece of paper and began to write

**Dear Ruthie**

**I'm writing this letter to you to explain exactly how I feel. I am not expecting you to read this and admit your love for me, as much as I'd love that, I know its not going to happen. All good things have to come to an end right? Maybe its time for "us" to end. For years I heard people whispering to one another "Oh you know that Ruthie and Martin, they'll end up together" my reaction was always the same "she's a sister figure to me my best friend". The last thing I want is to be someone who you bump into every 5 years and you think "That's err what's his name, oh martin, he used to be my best friend." Someone who you say "we should meet for coffee" but we never do. I'm doing this because I can't face us being just friend, it eating away at me constantly. When you have a boyfriend, when you get engaged and get married Rue, it's too much for me to even think about. I want to be the one who pops the question to you, say "I do", to set up a home and a family, and I can't have it. Writing this is killing me. I'm always here for you Ruthie; I'm only a call away, but just as martin brewer, some guy.**

**Martin.**

He wiped his eyes and got up of his chair, it was 4:45 am, he grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. He knew no one in the Camden residence would be awake; this was his perfect opportunity to deliver the note without having to confront anyone, he posted under the door, trying not to wake up anyone. He walked back to his car, as he pulled away from his house he glanced up at her window, and pulled away. He didn't know where he was going; it didn't matter as long as it wasn't near her.

_So guys what do you think, will she read it and admit her love or begin their separate lives?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OKAY GUYS A COUPLE OF YOU PICKED UP ON THE "I WANT A FAMILY" THING JUST WAIT AND SEE ;) ANY WAY I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS ON THE PAST CHAPTER SO FAR, BIT MORE MAYBE PLEASEEE?**

Ruthie woke up later that morning, for split second thinking that martin admitting his feelings and her not being able to have children was all a dream, and then it hit her, and hit her hard. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to her wardrobe. She was in no mood to make an effort on her appearance and slung on a pair of sweats and a baggy grey top. She staggered out of her room and down the stairs, where her eyes caught attention of the crisp white not by the door. Ruthie had always been the nosey, sneaky one, she had to know anything and everything about everyone's life, and without hesitation she grabbed the note and stuffed it in her pocket unaware it was addressed to her.

Meanwhile martin was still driving, he was a good 160km away from her, the engine began to stall before completely giving out, he rested his head on the steering wheel, wondering whether admitting his feelings to Ruthie was the right thing to do. He couldn't imagine her disappearing from his life yet he couldn't face seeing her with another guy and eventually getting married to someone, that wasn't him.

Ruthie sat at the counter eating a bowl of lucky charms, when her cell began to ring, she had completely forgotten about the note, it was Mac.

"Morning sunshine."

"Hey not like you to be up this early Mac, what's wrong?"

"Oh I blame your admirer for that!"

"I have an admirer?"

"Obviously. Martin practically worships the ground you walk on!"

"Hmmm."

"Anyway just checking how you're feeling today"

"I'm alright; wait back to the whole blaming martin for you being up so early. What did he do?"

"Oh no biggie just called me in the middle of the night tearing himself up."

"Oh." _About me?_

"Exactly! I need my beauty sleep as well you know"

"Well you better get sleeping I want to see you beautiful in my lifetime!" Ruthie began to laugh it had been the first time a smile had appeared on her face since Wednesday

"Are you calling me ugly Ruthie Camden?" he was a little taken back by the accusation but he was happy that Ruthie was laughing again

"Noooooo of course not my beautiful little girl!"

"I'm a girl now am I? I'm not waking up this early again! All I seem to get is insults! Here's one for you… err... you're a err MEANY!"

"Hahahahah! I'm sorry Mac; you know I love you really and please practice your insulting skills!!"

"Well I'm going back to bed; call me if you want to hang out or something"

"Thanks Mac."

"Anytime! Meany!"

And with that she hung up the phone, with a grin plastered over her face. Martin was stranded no gas and no money, he hated asking people for help, especially Mac.

"Alright Meany?"

"Err Mac?"

"Oh sorry Martin I thought you were Ruthie"

"Why you calling her Meany"

"Ahh long story it involves a princess and beauty sleep"

"Right. Anyway want to help a friend in need?"

"Sure, what you want?"

"I'm stranded"

"Where?"

"You know bob's diner?"

"That's like 150 km away?!"

"yeah well about 10 km north from that"

"what you doing out there, especially at 8:30 in the morning"

"I went for a drive is that okay with you, mother."

"WHAT IS IT WITH THE GIRLY INSULTS?"

"So you gunna come get me or not?"

"I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Thanks mate."

Martin sat in his car for three hours twiddling his thumbs whilst waiting for Mac _I wonder if Ruthie's read the note._ Just then he saw Mac pulling up. He got out of his car and greeted Mac with a hug "Thanks for this"

"Its okay" he handed martin a container of gas, "lets just go home please."

Back at the Camden's Ruthie was in the kitchen tapping her fingers on the counter, contemplating whether or not to call Mac and Martin to see if they wanted to go to the promenade. Just then she remembered the note in her pocket. She unfolded it carefully, instantly knowing who had wrote it, her mouth shaped to an "o" as the was reading, her eyes welling up, and confusion overwhelming her, just as she finished reading the letter she turned around to see Martin and Mac in the entrance.

**SO GUYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CRITICISE IT IF YOU WANT I DON'T MIND! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OKAY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I MEAN IT TAKES LESS THAN A MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE AND IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS, FAIR COMPRIMSE? ANYWAY THANK YOU BLUEBABY3296, WHO HAS ALWAYS REVIEWED EACH CHAPTER OF ALL THE FICS IVE, WROTE! ******** IM GOING TO APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE, I HAVE EXAMS ALL OF NEXT WEEK AND IVE GOT REVISION TO DO AS WELL SO IM SORRY IF I BECOME SLOW ON THE UPDATES, REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER LOL!**

There was an awkward pause as Ruthie looked straight at martin, her vision blurred by the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back, he looked down at her hand noticing she was clutching the note "So you read it then?" he said quietly, he couldn't look at her in the eye, he automatically wanted to take back every word he had said in that letter, just so things would go back to what they were previously like.Not knowing what the hell was going on Mac approached Ruthie and snatched the piece of paper to have a look for himself, Martin turned towards the door to make a quit exited before anything was said, when Mac grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered to him "Hang in there mate, trust me, its gunna happen its just a matter of when and where." And with that Martin scurried off head in hands. She no longer cared who was around her to witness the tears fall from her hazel eyes, Mac pulled here into a hug, mumbling into his chest "Just as I get over one hurdle, another's replaced it, Mac; I've just lost my best friend." He pulled her away from his and looked wiped the tears from her eyes "I may not be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but I know one thing." She looked at him dazed and rather confused still sniffling she replied "And what's that?"

"That you two are soul mates. I mean c'mon Ruthie I've seen the way you two look at each other, you both are always talking about one another, and you bicker like an old married couple, If that's not saying something I don't know what is."

"Well it's obvious he wants nothing more of me."

"Ruthie don't you see, he's crazy for you. Can you imagine how it feels to love someone so much and for them to not love you back? He doesn't want to say goodbye to you Ruthie, but it kills him inside. Look it even says in this letter, "I'm always here for you Ruthie; I'm only a call away, but just as martin brewer, some guy." He will always be there for you Ruthie, and so will I, but you've got to ask yourself this now, and ask yourself honestly, don't let your head do the thinking, let your heart. How do you feel towards Martin?"

she grabbed a stool and sat down her head was over flowing with different emotions "who hasn't had a thing for martin brewer in the past, look at him!"

"Well I haven't."

"Not my point Mac let me finish." Martin was sitting in the backyard trying to figure out what to do next, he wasn't going to give up that easily, a gust of determination came to him, he started walking towards the back door where he could hear his two best friend's conversation, he didn't want to interrupt but instead began to listen intensely. Mac nodded at Ruthie as an indication to continue "The first time I saw him my jaw dropped to the floor, its not everyday someone that good-looking walks into your life, then he started talking to me, I was the envy of all my friends, EVERYONE including me had a crush on him, we spent more and more time together and I never thought of him as the good looking jock who everyone fancied, but as Martin brewer, my best friend. They say you will always have a thing for your first love. God I never knew I loved him until about a year ago, but I couldn't jeopardise my friendship with him and tell him how I feel. I cried myself to sleep every night, he was constantly on my mind, and I didn't want him to start wondering what was up with me, so I moved on, on to jack. I didn't even like him! He was just a pretty face and an excuse to get my mind off of Martin. Then one night I saw Martin with his arms wrapped around some blonde, I died inside, I called up jack and he took me to a party to get my mind off of it, I got wrecked and ended up making the biggest mistake of my life. Sleeping with him. And you know what? He dumped me the next day. And the icing on the cake, martin finally admits he loves me, Martin Brewer loves me, me, Ruthie Camden, Preachers kid, Two years younger then himself, Ruthie Camden. Words I had been waiting for, for so long, so does that answer your question?"

Martin and Mac were both stunned by what she had just said, "I guess it does, so what now?"

"You tell me, I can't just go up to him and say 'hey martin sorry I shut you out and slept with someone on your team to get you out of my head, and that I'm madly in love with you'"

Just then martin came through the back door "how much did you hear?" He looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**WELL GUYS HERES ANOTHER CH. THANKS TO THE LOVELY BLUEBABY3296 ON IDEA'S FOR THIS FIC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, LETS SEE IF WE CAN BOOST MY REVIEWS TO 20 YEAH? IF NOT AT LEAST 17/18 BEFORE I WILL UPDATE.**

"I think I'll leave you two be" Mac said whilst pointing to the door, he had a massive grin stretched across his face, Martin stepped closer to Ruthie, they couldn't break their eye contact, she turned towards the hall and ran upstairs to her room locking herself into her bathroom. She leaned against the door, Ruthie had always been a strong person yet ever since martin came into her life she would cry at the slightest thing. And on this occasion it was no exception, she slid down the door placing her head in her hands she began to cry _I don't understand. Why am I reacting like this? I've loved martin for all this time, or have I just loved the idea of him? He said he __loved __me, Martin Brewer loves me._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, he sat against the other side of the door "Ruthie, please come out?" he waited for the door to unlock, but she wouldn't budge, he sighed heavily "Ruthie I love you. I don't know what's going through your mind right now, but tell me, please." He whispered, he waited again for a response yet she couldn't face him and she had no idea why. He got up to leave when he heard the lock unlock, he looked around to see her small face, he tried to say something yet was cut of by her, she walked to her bed and sat on the end looking out to see the sun setting-

"As a little girl I always dreamt about my prince charming, who would rescue me, and we would live happily ever after. As I got older I grew more and more impatient, wondering if I'd ever have a Mr. Right. Then one night, I must have been 11 or 12 my mum came to my room holding a book, a gold hardback notebook. She told me that when she was about that age she brought this book with her allowance and made a wedding book. With the description of her prince and how she wanted her life to be like. She asked for seven kids, she got them. She described her ideal man, which fitted my dad's description perfectly. So the next day I went and brought a silver hardback notebook" she reached under her bed and pulled out the book she opened it and continued… "I wanted someone who was kind but knew what he wanted, acted upon instinct, he had to have green eyes- as it was my favourite colour, and dark hair, but especially it had to be someone I could trust with my life. Sounds familiar? After I had wrote in the book it went to the back of my bed and to the back of my mind, until that warm June evening when I saw a car pull up across the street from me, I saw this boy, 2 years older than me step out the car, fitting my description to the t. Every night since then I'd take the book out from under my bed and just stare at it, how could I of found my perfect guy at such a young age? Last night I opened it and stuck something into it… a picture of you. You are my prince charming, you have rescued me Martin, the guy I want to get married to and grow old with. I don't understand why I feel so scared, maybe I don't want to loose our friendship, maybe I can't commit yet? But I know one thing; one thing that I've never been as sure of as I am now, is that, I love you. My brother, my best friend, my soul mate."

**SHORT BUT SWEET AYE REVIEW PLEASE GOT SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR FUTURE CH'S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME, ESPECIALLY AS I THOUGHT I WAS ILLITERATE AND CRAP AT WRITING AND AS PROMISED HERE IS ANOTHER CH, SO HOW ABOUT 5 MORE REVIEWS BOOSTING IT TO 25 FOR 1 CH UPDATE TONIGHT/TOMORROW OR 10 TO MAKE IT 30 FOR A 2/3 CH UPDATE! ALSO TELL ME IF YOU THINK THAT WHEN THIS FIC COMES TO AN END I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL??? CHEERS. **

Martin just stood there I awe_ c'mon say something, she's just poured her heart out to you and you're just standing there._ He knew his conscious was right; he sat beside, tucking the hair from her face behind her ear, and whispered " There's no need to be scared, I will always be here for you, I promise" she looked at him and smiled "I love you."

"I love you too"

"Martin…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"_Anything_ for you" he smiled at Ruthie.

"Can I be on my own for a bit?"

"Okay, but May I ask why?"

"Because my heart tells me that I love you, I just need to convince my head"

"I understand, I'll call you later" he got up and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving her room, she threw herself onto her bed, staring at the ceiling, when she heard someone coming up the staires _I thought I told him to leave me alone_ she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow

"Hey Rue can I come in?"

"Oh it's only you, come in" her voice muffled by the pillow

"Who did you think I was?" she sat up to face her glowing and heavily pregnant sister

"Martin"

"Oh."

"Can I ask you why you're here Luce?"

"Martin"

"Why we are just fine?"

"It's obvious that you two are a little more than 'fine'!"

"He told me he loves me."

"It was only a matter of time"

"You knew he felt this way?!"

"Everyone did, and we all knew you felt the same, even whilst you were dating that – err what's his name… James... Jake… Jack that's the one. Come on fill me in on the gossip!!!"

"Well he told left me a note saying he loved me and that because I didn't feel the same way it was better that we go our separate ways…"

"Wait but you do love him don't you?!" Lucy interrupted

"Let me finish will you. Then Mac and Martin turned up just as I read it, Mac took it room my hands and Martin made a quick exit. Then I gave Mac this huge speech about how I've loved martin since I first saw him and he over heard. And trust me, the water works came on, I ran upstairs and then gave him a massive lecture on how I've always wanted my prince charming, which I told him, was him."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I just need to convince myself that being in a relationship with him is the right thing" Lucy sighed and sat down beside her sister noticing her eyes were welling up once more, she put her arm around her reassuringly-

"He's your **first** love. The **only boy** you've ever really fallen for _and_ you know that it's **true** love. It's none of the silly _immature_love that people claim they do after a couple of weeks of dating, you've got honesty _and_ loyalty; you fight and yet you **still** love because you both know what you want. You both know that you were meant for each other so you **wouldn't** want to mess things up. No matter how many times you'll fight, you _know_ deep down that you could never **truly** be mad at them. To think that he was _out_ of your life before is just simply amazing how you _ever_ lived before **at all**. Not a _day_ goes by without you **constantly** thinking about him and it scares the hell out of you to think, "If I'm _so_ in love with this **one** person, this person that I love with everything I have, how do _other_ people move on _&_ love **another**?" You're so emotionally attached to this boy that you're so **scared** to loose him. This boy taught you the _real_ meaning of love and you **never** thought you had love in you until he came along and **showed** you. You never knew what the meaning of _jealousy_ was until every time he mentioned a **girl**, it made you want to make sure that you were the _best thing_ he has. Everything you've **dreamt** up of a perfect boy was nothing compared to what _this_ boy has because it made you see that **not** everything you _want_ is everything you need. You'll **never** forget the boy that changed your whole life because he's your _best friend_ & the love of your **life**. Am I right?"

Ruthie was surprised that everything her sister had just said was so true and how she knew it all, "Ruthie I know what you're thinking, I had the exact same problem with Kevin, I was scared that if I started dating him that he would get bored or I would be too clingy or he'd find someone better than me, but I had to take that chance because what would I have regretted more? Letting the love of my life go and leading a life of sloppy seconds? Or taking the risk and giving him a chance?"

She knew Lucy was right, she didn't want to loose Martin, she was ready, ready to finally put her heart on the line.


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYS HERES ANOTHER CH IVE HAD OVER 3000 HITS AND 23 REVIEWS I APPRECIATE IT BUT FOR THE LAST CH AND THIS ONE I AM PAYING £3 ($6) AN HOUR, AND IT NORMALLY TAKES ME 2 HOURS TO WRITE A CH AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE MY PC IS BUST SO IM AT AN INTERNET CAFÉ. SO REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE CONSIDERING! OH AND SORRY IF I SAY MUM INSTEAD OF MOM, THAT'S ME BEING BRITISH FOR YOU**

It had been four and a half hours since Martin left Ruthie's room; his cell hadn't left the grip of his hands, he would keep checking his phone to make sure Ruthie hadn't tried to get in contact with him and he hadn't heard. After he had left Ruthie's earlier that day, the last thing he wanted was to sit in his room dwelling on all the possible situations, there was only one person that he could talk to, that would understand- his mom. He turned around from his cell back to his mom's grave. There wouldn't be a day that would go by where he didn't think of her.

"You know mum, you always knew what to do. I'll always remember the day that you gave me your engagement ring; I never quite understood why you gave your twelve year old son a ring until now. There's this girl. You'd love her; she's the most beautiful person ever, besides you. I want to spend the rest of my life with her; she's my future mom, when **everything**breaks _down_she helps me get back up on my feet. No matter what's wrong, just being with her makes me forget it all. I really wish you were here to meet her, one day I'll bring her with me to meet her, I promise. If Ruthie and I have half the happiness you and dad had, I'd count myself as the luckiest guy alive."**  
**

Looking at his watch he realised how late it was getting, he had to see Ruthie, he was never the patient kind, and now was no exception.

Meanwhile Ruthie was searching in her head for the right words to say to Martin, she had spent the last few hours, sitting on her window ceil waiting for his car to pull up in his driveway. She looked at her alarm clock '9:37pm'. She jumped off the window ceil, grabbed the first jacket insight and went out the door, she was taken back but the sharp evening breeze, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked across the road. She bent down and reached into the flower pot beside his front door, and pulled out a spare house key, Mr Brewer was out of town to see some old friends from the Marines. As she shut the front door behind her she took a deep breathe, the smell reminding her of the times she'd find herself in Martin's arms. She climbed the stares and walked into his bedroom "typical guy" she said out loud as she walked around his messy room, she made his bed as he heard his car pull up, she sat on his bed, quickly re-arranging herself , her heart racing, she heard his key turn in the door.

Martin let himself into his house, whilst trying to call Ruthie on her cell, which was lying on her bed back at her house. "C'mon Ruthie answer your cell already" he said impatiently whilst coming up the stairs, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Ruthie sitting on his bed. "How'd you get in, what are you doing here!?"

"Nice to see you too" slightly laughing "I know where you're spare key is and I had something to tell you"

"If it's bad I'd rather you get it over in down with"

"Mr Brewer you always think everything's negative"

"It's better than building my hopes up and getting disappointed"

She got up on his bed and slowly walked towards him until they were a matter of inches away from one another, they were lost in each others eyes, she couldn't wait any longer, she was going to do what every girl in her high school dreamt of doing, a dream she'd been wishing to come true for 3 long years, she got on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his, he didn't pull back so she took it as a good sign, both their stomachs did somersaults, they didn't want this moment to end, but knowing their luck, an unwanted visitor burst into his room

"Wait go guys! I must say it's about time"

"Hi Kevin" they said in unison, both sounding annoyed yet happy.

"How longs this been going on for then?"

"All of about 4 minutes. Why are you here?"

"I was walking Samson and I saw that Martins door was wide open"

"Oops my bad" martin laughed a little

Later that night they both laid on their own beds staring at the ceiling, wondering what the future had in store for them, Martin leant over to open the draw of his bedside table and pulled out a red velvet box, there inside was his mothers engagement ring, if he could he'd run over to the Camden's right now and propose to Ruthie, but he didn't want to scare her away _Soon._ He said to himself, he shut the box and put it back in the draw._ Soon._


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, THEY MAKE WRITING THIS WORTH WHILE.CH 10 ALREADY! AS I AM WRITING THIS NOW I HAVE 26 REVIEWS BOOST IT UP TO 30 FOR UPDATE! DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER THIS FIC WILL GO ON FOR MAYBE 2-5 MORE CH'S IF YOU'RE LUCKY, IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SO MESSAGE ME SOME AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE CREDIT! OH AND GUYS I DO NOT KNOW MARTINS MIDDLE NAME SO IM MAKING IT UP!**

It had been a month since Martin and Ruthie finally got together, and tonight Martin would be taking Ruthie on a night to remember

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been a while since Martin had talked to his best friend, and it was about time he thanked him for all his help_

"_Hey Mac it's me"_

"_Oh. Hey Brewer! How are things?"_

"_Couldn't be better!"_

"_So are you and Ruthie…?"_

"_Yes we are together"_

"_Ah man I was going to ask her out tonight!" Mac let out a laugh, Martin was aware it was a joke yet it still made his blood boil._

"_Very funny man."_

"_So..."_

"_So what?"_

"_So why did you call?"_

"_I need your help again."_

"_The way I'm going Cupid's going to be out of a job!"_

"_I want to propose"_

"_Martin, I'm flattered!" _

"_Not to you! To Ruthie"_

"_Well I must say I am Heartbroken…so when are you going to pop the question" Mac was as excited as a school girl_

"_Our one month anniversary."_

"_Okay… how long have you two been dating?"_

"_Three weeks"_

"_WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE IN A WEEK!"_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Don't believe you… spill."_

"_How are you going to pull off the perfect proposal?"_

"_That's why I called"_

"_Figures. What happened to the days when you called me because you wanted to see how your BEST friend is!?"_

"_I'm Sorry, how are you?"_

"_I'm pretty good thanks"_

"_Now, how am I going to propose?"_

"_Okay listen up and listen good. This is what you should do…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Martin was pacing up and down his room, constantly staring at the clock… 3:57pm, he was fully dressed in a brand new outfit it brought for the occasion and ready to go with little over three hours to spare, just then Mac entered the room, surprising Martin.

"Martin, hate to break this to you but it's the _girls_ who spend hours preparing for a date not the guys…" Martin shot a sarcastic look at Mac, before he continued "So show me the ring" neither of them realised Mac's sudden change of tone, from sounding like a normal 19 year old guy to a giddy 13 year old teenage girl!. Martin pulled out a deep red velvet box from his pant pocket, his hands were noticeably shaking from the nerves, he opened the box revealing the ring, that Ruthie would hopefully have on her finger for the rest of her life.

"OH MY WORD. MARTIN LEE BREWER! THE SIZE OF IT! YOU COULD SEE THAT FROM SPACE!" Mac's jaw had hit the floor, both of them wouldn't be surprised if it was confirmed that Mac was in fact a lady in a previous life.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Are you kidding me? If I were Ruthie I'd marry you just for the ring!"

"Thanks …that's… err …really encouraging" Martin looked down to his shoes wondering if the love of his life would actually marry him just for the ring _Stupid MAC! _It cost enough, ever since he was 7 he saved his money with the dream of buying a spaceship, but as he grew older the ambition changed, to the perfect ring for his perfect girl, 12 years of saving finally paid off!

Waving his hand in front of his dazed friend standing in front of him Mac said "Earth to Martin, Hello? Is anybody home?" Martin suddenly snapped out his daze staring Mac right in the eye "So is everything planned?"

"Yes, wait is it? What if I forgot something? What if I forget what to say? What if she says no?!"

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine, you have the ring?"

"Check"

"Venue?"

"Check."

"People present at the event and what they have to do?"

"Check."

"Speech"

"Check"

"You love her?"

"CHECK."

"She loves you?"

"Check."

"Then you are all set! You know what? I'm thinking of getting into the career of a wedding planner…"

"Seriously, I know I've brought out the feminine side of you, after needing your help, but I'd like to put it back before it runs riot!"

"I get the point, Well I better be going, call me and tell me how everything goes"

"What?! Aren't you coming!?"

"You didn't ask…"

"Oh. Well I am now! I need the support of my best friend! You know where it's happening, so 7:30- do not be late, be quiet I don't want her to suspect a thing and just make sure everything goes in order"

Mac stood there for a little while, whilst his brain processed all the information "No problem…" he looked at his watch "God Brewer id that the time already?! I better get ready, see you later" They had been talking for longer than both of them expected, it was 5:46 , in two hours time he would either have Ruthie his fiancée or Ruthie-sorry-I-said-no-can-we-be-friends.

Meanwhile, over the road, a mad and panicked Ruthie was running up and down the stairs frantically trying to find the perfect look, she had no idea of what the night had in store for her. The sneakiest Camden didn't suspect a thing, even though Simon, Matt and Mary had all surprisingly come down for a visit! The rest of the Camden Clan were all in their rooms getting ready for the night as well disguising their outfits under Pyjama's and robes. An hour later an anxious family waited at the bottom of the stairs to see what she was wearing. A simple black dress, accessorised with a gold necklace with an oversized gold heart pendant with gold strappy heels, which complimented her complexion.

Just then the doorbell rang, opened by an excited Annie to see a nervous yet happy Martin.

**:O CLIFFY! WHAT WILL BE THE PROPOSAL, SHOULD MAC TAKE UP WEDDING PLANNING? WILL SHE SAY YES, WILL HE CHICKEN OUT? WILL THEY HAVE THEIR FAIRYTALE? THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE LIKELY I AM YO UPDATE QUICKER AND THE HIGHER CHANCE OF A SEQUEL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY MY LOVELY'S I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER THE FIC WILL GO ON FOR, FRANKLY I COULD SEE IT GOING ON FOR A LONG TIME; JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS CH IS GONG TO BE, IVE SPENT 3 DAYS WITH THE DOCUMENT WINDOW UP WAITING FOR AN IDEA! AND ONLY CAME UP WITH 80 WORDS! SO HERE GOES NOTHING …OH AND IM SOOO ANGRY ABOUT THE FINALE, SHE PICKED MONKEY BOY TBONE WTF. IF U KNOW HOW TO CONTACT WRITERS PLEASE TELL ME I WANT TI COMPLAIN…7H DESERVES A 12 SEASON NOW. MARTHIE FOREVER!**

Martin just stood there at the door fidgeting giving Annie the "does it show I'm extremely nervous" look, as he stepped into the hall he saw Ruthie _Wow. _ He thought "You look amazing."

"Why thank you Mr Brewer you don't look to bad yourself" she smiled at him, he loved her smile it made him forget all his worries, he took her by the arm and escorted her out to the car, as soon as the door shut behind them a med frenzy of Camden's threw their robes to the floor and sat their impatiently until Martin and Ruthie had driven off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin walked over to the passenger's door and opened it for Ruthie before shutting it and getting into the driver's seat and fastening his seatbelt.

"Martin?"

"Err yeah?" You could hear the nervousness in his voice

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You're going to have to wait and see"

"Oh but Martin! I Hate surprises, I'm not impressed you know." She whined folding her arms and pouting at him

"Well you're just going to have to be not impressed for a little while longer"

He turned the Keys in the ignition and began to pull off the driveway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole of the Camden clan and Mac watched through the window as they drove off, Mac was pacing around like an anxious parent awaiting their teenage child to walk through the door, after missing their curfew, Eric walked up to him

"Mac what's the matter?"

"Nervous"

"Why are you nervous it's not like you are proposing?!"

"I know but they are both my best friends and they are perfect together and I don't want it to go pear shaped!"

"I'm sure it won't, I know my daughter" Mac smiled weakly at Eric "Anyway its time to leave". Kevin, Lucy, Savannah, Simon and Mac got into Kevin's car, Matt, Sarah, their twins, Sam, David, Eric and Annie in Eric's car and Mary, Carlos, Ben, Charlie and their twins in Ben's car. One after the other they drove off up the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin decided he would take the scenic route to their destination so that the Camden's could get their and hide so that Ruthie couldn't suspect a thing. They were now ten minutes into their journey and neither one of them had said anything since they drove off, finally Ruthie broke the silence

"You know what? We should really find Mac a girlfriend" They both laughed

"I think you're right, he's becoming a third member to our relationship"

"What's his type?"

"Anything with a pulse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of the Camden's except Simon and Mac knew what Martin planned for the proposal, they knew he was going to pop the question and where and no one knew that it was Mac behind it all. As the Camden's stepped out of their cars and walked into the building they were gob smacked at the sight they saw,

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay Martin this is what you should do… remember when we both joined high school here in glenoake we shared that physics class with Ruthie?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_And the time we went to the planetarium and there was a power cut for like a minute and when the lights came on you were on the floor with Ruthie on top of you…?"_

_Martin interrupted "It's not what you think she walked into me and I lost my balance. That was the first time I met her actually..."_

"_Exactly! You came home rambling on about her how amazing her eyes were how hot she was, and trust me she was doing the same."_

"_What did you mean?"_

"_All the girls were gossiping for weeks on how lucky Ruthie was to fall on you!"_

_Martin blushed a little before carrying on "Ha-ha really?"_

"_Yep. Anyway… seeming as the planetarium is where you both first met why don't you propose there? You could have written in the stars "Will you marry me" which will come on when you want to ask her, a candle light dinner with her favourite and yours for that matter…"_

"_Spaghetti"_

"_Yeah, and in the rows of seats behind, which will be dark so she cant see, will be the whole of her family watching, romantic or what?"_

"_Mac you are a genius"_

"_Wow, I've never been called that before"_

"_And you're most likely never to hear it again."_

"_Hey!"…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mac lit the candles and placed the meals down before looking at his watch "Guys, Guys" he ushered everyone around him "They are going to be here in the next five minutes, I want all the kids and Kevin and Mary at the back just in case you need to make an exit. As you can see the exit is down the stairs so no one will notice. Eric Annie and Mr Brewer sit two rows in front and the rest of you in the row between." Just as he finished he heard a car pull up in the car park "Everyone in your places."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin pulled up into the planetarium car park "Martin? are we where I think we are?"

"Depends where you think?"

"Planetarium"

"Maybe..." Ruthie just nodded her head in acknowledgement, confused why Martin would bring her here of all places, the she remembered the first time they met.

Ruthie stepped out of the car and began to shiver the cold evening air made her cheeks rosy, she wrapped her arms around her and followed martin's lead.

"Ruthie close your eyes" she tightly shut her eyes as Martin lead her to the front of the Planetarium, before realising his grip "You can open them now." Ruthie's jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw the view in front of her-

"Martin, it's amazing"

"Not as amazing as you" she blushed. They finished their meal, Martin had always be conscious of people watching him eat and he knew full well there was at least 15 people watching his every move, he began to get down on one knee-

"Martin you should really learn to tie your shoe laces better" she let out a laugh

"Err…that's not why I'm down here…"

"Did you drop your folk; do you want me to help look?"

"No don't stay there and no I didn't lose my fork" Ruthie was oblivious to it all

"So why are you down there?"

"Ruthie Camden..." he began to pull out a box from his pants, "remember the first time I met you, it was right here in this very room?"

"How could I forget I literally threw myself at you! I was so embarrassed" they both laughed.

"Since that moment I have been the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life…"

"Aww Martin you are really going soft in your old age"

"Ruthie you really don't get this do you? When you walked- I mean fell into my life, I didn't know what hit me, I knew you were something special, Then we became friends and then best friends, then my girlfriend and now hopefully my wife."

"What!?" Ruthie now knew what was going on, just then 'will you marry me' came up in the stars

"I love you. I never thought I would be so lucky to find someone so young. I know we have had our doubts, our ups and downs, but one thing never changed- my love for you. When I think about my future I see you, nothing but you. You bring out the best in me Ruthie Camden, so would you do the honour and becoming my wife?"


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY IM TRYING TO UPDATE ALL MY FICS TONIGHT SO NOW ITS THIS ONES TURN, OKAY THANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL CREDIT YOU ! THANKYOU AND ENJOY LOL.**

"Till death do us part." She smiled at him.

"Is that what I think it means"

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Brewer" a massive herd of claps were heard from the back of the room, Ruthie couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her whole family, teary eyed smiling at her, he smiled at her and whispered back in her ear "I would never dream of getting rid of you, not just yet anyway" she playfully hit him on the arm before they embraced into one another's arms. Mac came running up towards Martin open armed "My boys getting married!" he rolled his eyes at the pathetic-ness of Mac

"I guess I am. Mac, are you crying?"

Mac quickly wiped any evidence of him crying "Of course I'm not" He lowered his tone to sound more manly. "Okay maybe I am… just a little, but I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Next on the agenda… finding you a girlfriend!"

"Well I am really picky, do you know my type?"

"Yeah. Anything that's alive." Mac looked at Martin who was obviously not amused

"Ha-ha very funny man, anyway stop talking to me and go over to your wife to be!"

Martin walked over to Ruthie whose family was congratulating her at the time, he knew he was taking a risk after only dating her a month, but when he thought about the future he couldn't imagine anyone other than Ruthie to spend it with. The thought of growing old and grey with her excited him; having mini Ruthie's and mini Martin's running around, a life of their own. The perfect fairytale life. He noticed Simon approaching him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey err Martin can I have a quick word please" ushering him to a quite spot in the corner of the planetarium. "You do realise that if you ever and I mean ever hurt Ruthie, you will be a dead man." Martin tried to interrupt "I'm not finished. Ruthie to remain at home until married, and NO monkey business. She's my sister, my favourite sister and it's in your best interest to keep me sweet, got it?"

Martin nodded "Yep. Trust me Simon, I know you're only looking out for your sister, but I will never hurt her in anyway, she means to much to me."

"Good." Simon walked away, Martin let out a sigh, and he looked towards the family, seeing Kevin approaching him…

Rolling his eyes "Not again."

"Martin, lets chat"

Kevin went through the exact same speech as Simon instead using the fact that he is a cop and that he owns a gun , rather than ' she's my sister'. Martin was more than relieved when he went, only then to be confronted by matt, then followed by Ben, then Eric and surprisingly and finally Sam and David. After lecture after lecture, threat after threat he felt drained, trying to take all the information in and to adjust to the idea of joining a big family, he got Ruthie's attention, arching his head towards the door giving her the " please can we leave" look, they made a quick exit.

**OKAY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER JUST TO TIE LOOSE ENDS REALLY- I SAY THAT A LOT HAHA! OKAY IM SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE BUT THERE IT WAS MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! THANKYOU**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my! It's been OVER a month since I've updated this one, I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have rushed the whole proposal thing with this fic as I've got writers block now! I think there may only be 3 chapters left I'm not quite sure. Anyway if you read take a little time out of your life to post be a review! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I don't know if I said what time of year its set, well anyway now it's the middle of December.**

It had been four months since martin had proposed to Ruthie, three months since Mac got a girlfriend- much to Martin's relief. Two months since they booked the date for their wedding- December 28th which also happened to be Ruthie's birthday and One month since Ruthie had purchased her dress.

"Who am I kidding Mac?" Ruthie was pacing around her room whilst Mac was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Ruthie its 2 in the morning, will you _please_ tell me why you've dragged me from my warm bed." he replied in a sleepy voice.

"I can't marry him."

"WHAT?" That sure woke Mac up.

"I'm only 17!"

"You'll be eighteen…"

"Barely! I won't be able to go to any college I want? What if I want to travel the world? What if my chosen career takes me far away? What if he gets fed up with me and says I'm too immature? What if…"

"Stop right there Ruthie Camden" he interrupted "You love him right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then that's all that matters, isn't it? You can still go to any college you want or travel the world. Martin would follow you to the ends of the earth if he had to. And trust me Ruthie he won't get fed up with you, so stop being so paranoid!"

Ruthie knew Mac was right, as each day past she grew more and more paranoid wondering if getting married at such a young age was the right thing to do. One of her friends said getting married at 18 was like a death sentence, but it didn't matter what anyone else thought, right? She had no energy left to argue with him, she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, you've been really good to me the past few months, I don't know what I would have done without you" Their hug was interrupted by the sound of Mac's cell, he reached into his pocket to see the caller ID- Martin. He got up off the bed and flipped his cell open

"Martin." he said in a monotone voice

"Mac, hey! How you doing?"

"Fine. considering its… 2:16am!"

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"Fancy a walk?"

"At 2:16? I think I'll pass thanks…" he replied sarcastically

"Please man I-I _really _need to talk to you."

Mac sighed heavily "I'm on my way."

"Thanks…" Mac hung up.

"Night Ruthie" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made a quiet exit out of the Camden house, trying not to wake anyone. He walked across the street and lightly knocked on the Brewers door. Martin automatically opened it.

"That was quick."

"Yeah. Can I come in then or are you going to watch me freeze to death?" Martin moved out the way and ushered him in towards the kitchen.

"Fancy a drink?" he nodded as Martin made his way to the fridge.

"So, why did you _'really _need to talk to me'?" Martin grabbed a stool next to him and sighed.

"I can't do it."

"Cant do what?"

"You know…"

Mac shook his head confused "What?"

"Get married." Mac closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had, had enough pre-wedding jitters already tonight.

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"Martin. You are not going to ruin her life, she is not going to ruin her education because of you, nor will she get fed up with you and run away into the sunset with some beach blonde guy."

Martin stood there stunned "how did…you know I was going to say all that??"

"Because I've just had your just as paranoid fiancé worrying over the wedding. She loves you and you love her, that's all you need, what will happen, will happen and no one can change that so do me a favour and stop worrying, talk to her martin, reassure each other."

Mac jumped off the stool and placed his hand on Martins shoulder as a reassuring gesture before he made his way out the front door and to his bed.

**So that chapter had no real drama, it was basically just to get it closer to the wedding. The chapter was a little rushed and a little short but I am trying to update all my fic's and write new ones tonight ha-ha! So r&r thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys this is the last chapter of this fic, id thought I better bring it to a close cos lets face it I don't want to drag it on forever and for it to become extremely dull. Its going to be a long one! So anyway enjoy! Review please.**

Today was the day. Ruthie stared at herself in the mirror; she was officially an adult, and what better way to celebrate that by getting married. By the evening she would be Mrs Martin Brewer, something she had been dreaming about for just under four years. She glanced at the clock, 9:03am, less than 3 hours before she walked up the aisle. Just then all the female Camden's along with Mac's girlfriend- Emma. She had to admit Emma was perfect for Mac in everyway, they shared the same interests, they both act like children, yet when push comes to shove they'll always be there. Over the past couple of months she had become quite close, resulting in Ruthie asking Emma to be one of her many bridesmaids.

Ruthie watched as everyone piled into her room with massive grins plastered on her face all desperate to start mauling her.

* * *

Martin entered his living room to see Mac still sound asleep on the couch, he quickly walked to grab a pillow before hurling it in Mac's direction "Oi, c'mon up. I'm not going to have my best man run late for my wedding." Mac stirred a little

"Just five more minutes" he mumbled. Martin rolled his eyes before throwing yet another pillow at him, this time a little harder. Mac shot up.

"Okay, okay I'm awake, no need to hurl a pillow in my face! What's the rush anyway?"

Martin folded his arms and gave Mac a very unimpressed look "Sometimes I wonder if you have brains at all, I really do."

Mac bit his lip "Oh yeah, sorry man, it takes a while for my brain to kick start."

"I can tell…now get up and have a shower, you don't smell so fresh."

"The compliments keep on coming with you Brewer, don't they?" Mac sarcastically replied as he made his way to the stares. "Oh, Martin?" Mac hesitated a little.

"Yeah?"

"I… I kind of need to ask you a favour? Only if it's okay with you… at the reception, I want to…well I want to… propose to Emma. But if not I'll wait a while, I don't want to ruin your big day or anything."

Martin was taken back a little, not by the fact that Mac had the cheek to ask him to propose to his girlfriend on _his _wedding day, but because Mac, Mac Wilson is prepared to settle down!

"You're really serious about her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am" he replied, the seriousness evident in his tone.

"Then I don't see what the problem is" Martin smiled at his best friend who was practically jumping up in down.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's the least I can do, lets face it without your help I don't think I would be standing here today about to get married! Now really please go shower." Mac laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ouch!" Ruthie screeched, as she grabbed her head in pain, Lucy was practically scrapping the hairbrush through her scalp

"Sorry" Ruthie now had a little less than two hours to do her makeup, get dressed and get to church.

"Guys…" Ruthie turned around to all the women in her room "Do you think I should be getting married today? I mean is it the right thing?" She watched as everyone burst out in laughter,

"Right okay who guessed 2 hours?" Mary shouted, as Sarah raised her hand. Ruthie's eyes widened as everyone else handed Sarah money.

"Err what?"

"We…err… kind of had a bet on how long it would take you to question today… and well Sarah won. Couldn't you of held out half an hour longer?" Emma told her.

"Oh lovely. So you all made a bet on my paranoia?" Everyone nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Well then I expect a share of your winnings!" Ruthie smiled widely as Sarah sighed and handed her a 20. "Now c'mon get on with the task in hand. I have exactly an hour before I have to leave. Make me beautiful."

* * *

Mac stood at the doorway with his camera, ready and waiting in his suit, as he watched Martin put the final touches to his hair.

"Done… How do I look?"

"Awful, start again." Mac said seriously

"Really?" Martin became panicky as he had little time left.

"Gosh, lighten up I'm having a laugh with you, you look great now c'mon picture time!" Mac called up Martins dad as they exchanged turns taking the photos, once they had finished, it was time to go. "This is it, you're now going to say goodbye to single life at the young age of twenty."

"You're making it out like that's a bad thing… and you are as well remember! You do have the rings don't you?"

"Which ones?"

Martin pinched the bridge of his nose "My wedding rings and your engagement ring."

"NO… Oh I don't know where I put them!!" Martin began to turn red in the face "JOKING!"

"You're really not funny."

Mac got in the car after Martin "I know."

* * *

Once again Ruthie stood in front of the mirror; instead this time she was standing there with her wedding dress and veil on, she had to admit she looked amazing. Her dress was strapless and complimented her figure perfectly, whilst her hair was curled and up in a do. Her something old and blue was a pair of sapphire and white gold studs hat belonged to her grandmother, her something new was the white gold bracelet she was wearing and her something borrowed was the garter she was wearing, which belonged to Mary. She took one final look at herself before making her way downstairs. As she reached the bottom, she saw all her family standing their smiling with their camera's in their hands.

"Do you know what Ruthie? Simon said as he put his arm around his favourite sibling. "I'd always thought you'd be the oldest Camden to marry, but it looks like you're the youngest. Oh and by the way, you look beautiful!" Simon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they all left for the church.

Ruthie had decided that her father would carry out the ceremony, Lucy would be her maid of honour, Mary, Sarah and Emma would be bridesmaids and Savannah the flower girl. Both Matt and Simon would give her away.

* * *

Mac noticed Martin was shaking "Hey you alright man? You're shaking a bit"

Martin starred back at him confused; he looked down at his hands "Oh, nerves." They had both arrived at the church a few minutes before, Kevin, Simon, Matt and Carlos not far behind them. "So when and how are you going to pop the question to Em?"

"Well that's where I need your help again."

"…Okay…"

"I kind of need you to get Ruthie to make sure Emma catches the bouquet. You know 'person who catches it will be married next' so when she catches it that's when I'll get down on one knee."

Martin nodded "That's real nice man. I still can't believe you of all people are going to settle down."

"Neither can I! I always thought we'd be bachelors for a good couple of years to come, but I guess be got lucky."

"Yeah, we did…"

* * *

Ruthie looked at the time, any moment now, Matt and Simon would come and take her up the aisle. She couldn't believe that only a few short months ago her and Martin were no more than friends and now, well now she was going to be Mrs Ruthie Brewer. Just as expected Simon and Matt came barging with grins stretching from ear to ear on their faces. The both extended an arm as Ruthie linked hers with theirs.

"This is the last time you'll be a Camden" Simon said almost sadly

"Oh c'mon I'll always be a Camden." She flashed them one of her famous smiles as they made their way to the back of the aisle.

"You ready?" Matt whispered

"You betcha" Just then the music began to play. Martin turned around to see his very soon to be wife. Mac put his hand on Martins shoulder

"Wow."

"I know." Martin added.

The ceremony went smoothly, with lots of tear – mainly from Mac, and laughs everyone sat and watched two people who were perfect for each other get married.

After posing with their family, Martin filled Ruthie in on Mac's little plan, which she happily agreed on.

* * *

Mac stood up and tapped his glass for everyone's attention it was speech time. Martin knew that Mac could either make this into a respectable speech or humorous and embarrassing. Knowing Mac respectable wasn't in his favour.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would first like to thank you all for coming today and helping to make Martin and Ruthie's wedding such a memorable and special occasion. Personally, I wish you'd all stayed at home and made my job less nerve wracking." Everyone let out a laugh as Mac paused "

"When Martin asked me to be his best man, I wasn't at all surprised. After all I am his only friend, well besides Ruthie and you can't expect her to take on that role! I was over the moon that he was going to marry the woman that he loves. Then a few drinks later, it dawned on me. I would miss the Gilmore Girls! Oh, and of course there was the speech. Choking on my beer at the realisation that I would have to stand up and talk in front of his family and closest friends, I started shaking and told him that I didn't think that I could do it. Then he reassured me, he said, "all you have got to do is stand up, look a little idiotic, tell a few jokes and be confident." Taking this on board, here I am.

I've been told that it's good to start the speech with a joke & so I promise I'll start  
shortly. It's also been said that wedding guests are the most forgiving audience & you'll  
laugh at the lamest joke. Over the next 10 minutes I will be severely testing  
this theory.

Firstly a thank-you I have been asked to make. Martin would like me to thank his beautiful new wife for turning up today. I saw him this morning when he was worrying, and it wasn't a pretty sight. A thing you'll have to get used to Ruthie. Good luck.

Anyway a few words about the main man:

I have known Martin for, 15 years now. He's always been frugal with his money, saving every last penny, but sure enough one day he did lose his cool. It was about a year ago. We were in a shop, grabbing a bite to eat, as you do, when Martin picks up the most expensive item in sight and said to me, "It's pretty expensive, but I can afford it. I've got the money" and he dropped the packet of Oreo's into the basket.

We may be asking ourselves what does Ruthie sees in Martin, I know I regularly do!  
But they say love is blind and marriage is a real eye opener, so I'd like to  
say, Martin, you are a lucky man, marrying Ruthie today. She deserves a good  
husband…… unfortunately you got to her before she had a chance to find  
one! Joking, I honestly couldn't imagine two other people so perfect for each other.

A few words about the bride:

I've known Ruthie for about two years now, but already I say that she is the  
one for Martin,. She looks absolutely  
amazing tonight, and it brings me great happiness to see my two best friends in the whole world profess their love for one another.

Martin, Ruthie sure knows what she wants, she's not afraid to go and get it,  
and today she's marrying you. That should make you feel really special.

But seriously Martin, that decision you've made to marry Ruthie is a good one.  
You've got someone who's beautiful, charming, smart, funny, loving and caring.  
And Catherine, you've got  
… Well… you've got Martin……………

In all seriousness though… Martin, it has been a great honour to have been your  
best man here today, but more importantly to have known you as a true  
friend of yours over the last 15years. Yes, we have had some disagreements, but  
nothing that two lawyers and a high court judge couldn't sort out.

I sincerely wish you the happiest of marriages and may  
our friendship continue for many years to come.

I started planning this speech a few days ago…. & it must feel like I've  
been delivering it that long. So it gives me immense pleasure, not to  
mention relief, to ask you to be upstanding for the bride and groom.

Ladies and gentlemen, Martin and Ruthie!!" Everyone raised their glasses for a toast, as Martin shot Mac a smile, he had to admit the speech could have been a whole lot worse.

* * *

As the reception drew to a close Ruthie stood up ready to throw the bouquet, which purposefully landed in the arms of Emma. Emma turned around to show Mac when she realised he was on one knee, she quickly looked back at Ruthie who was nodding; Emma just stood their open mouthed as Mac pulled out a box from his pocket. "Emma, over the past few months you've made me the happiest man alive, you're the first thing I think of when I open my eyes and the last when I close them. I want to spend the rest of my life with you showing you just how happy you make me. Emma, will you marry me?"

Emma squealed "Yes!" Mac got up and placed the ring on her finger. Martin placed his arm around Ruthie. "It looks like we all got our happy ending."

She agreed "Yep. Looks like it."


End file.
